


At First They're Attracted to Each Other's Builds...

by golden_gardenias



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_gardenias/pseuds/golden_gardenias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...And once a connection is made, then the wieners get licked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First They're Attracted to Each Other's Builds...

**Author's Note:**

> based on an anon prompt i received: "Carl just doesn't understand how Ian and Mickey has sex... Do what you will!"
> 
> it's kind of all over the place, and i'm not sure how i feel about it, but i hope you like it, anon!

Carl had finally made it to high school, and no one was happier than his middle school principal.  She’d even thrown a going-away party in the teachers' lounge (that he wasn’t invited to, which was ridiculous.  He should’ve been the guest of honor).  And despite how glad he was to finally be rid of the place, he couldn’t help but miss it sometimes.  In middle school, he’d been cock of the walk; teachers and students alike had feared him, scurrying out of his way when he walked through the halls, avoiding eye contact at all costs.  The power he’d had over them was addictive. Being at school was the complete opposite of being at home: at school people listened to him, people respected him--or at least respected his fists.  It was so much better than being everyone’s little brother.  Liam was the only one who appreciated him half the time.

And as if that wasn’t depressing enough, now he’s a freshman, the bottom of the heap, a pissant beneath the feet of upperclassmen.  Now he’s the one getting pushed into lockers and tripped in the hall and shoved into walls.  The power differential leaves him reeling.

But not nearly as much as some of his classmates do.

There are two boys who are in practically all of his classes, but he can’t remember their names.  He’s pretty sure one is Ben, so he just calls the other Jerry in his head.

They’re kind of...odd.  They’re always smiling at each other.  And touching hands when they think no one’s looking.  Sometimes when Ben has a lot of books in his hands and his backpack’s about to burst, Jerry will rush up and grab some stuff for him.  Ben will blush and smile, and then they’ll walk to class together.  Other times, Jerry will be sitting alone in the cafeteria and Ben will leave his table to sit next to him, splitting the sandwich and snacks out of his bagged lunch.

It’s kind of...sweet.  Weird, but sweet.

He catches them kissing and rubbing up against each other one day after school, under the bleachers.  They both look terrified, but he just shrugs it off.  It’s nothing he’d never seen in movies before.

But it gets him thinking.

Ian and Mickey are pretty much living at the Gallagher house again, which isn’t so bad.  He knows they’re together, and he’s happy for them, sort of.  But they don’t kiss and rub up against each other like Ben and Jerry did that one time.  And from what he’d seen in Lip’s porn, rubbing up almost always leads to sex.

At least, with a girl it does.

He has no idea how it works with guys.  If he hadn’t stumbled upon Ben and Jerry, would they have been doing it?  Had he missed his chance to finally discover where the gay wieners went?

Despite his curiosity, he hasn't surfed for gay porn since he'd been caught at his foster dads' place.  He watches porn to get off, and two guys going at it isn't gonna do the trick.

So he decides to use the gays he has at his disposal.

Mickey is sitting at the kitchen table, eating cereal and reading a magazine.  Carl sits at the other end and watches him intently, waiting to be noticed.  Mickey side-eyes him after a few minutes.  "The fuck you want?" he asks irritably.

"How long have you and Ian been together?"

He shifts uncomfortably, glancing around the room uneasily.  "Few years.  Why?"

"Were you having sex the whole time?"

Mickey narrows his eyes in suspicion.  "Why the hell you wanna know?"

Carl shrugs.  "Research."

Mickey snorts.  "Yeah, okay.  We've been fucking the whole time.  Satisfied?"

He goes back to his magazine without waiting for Carl's answer.  "How do you do it?"

Ian walks in then, with a stack of envelopes.  "Got the mail," he announces, stopping short at his brother and his boyfriend staring at each other from across the table. "Everything okay, guys?" he asks, sliding off his jacket and tossing the bills down on the counter.

"Mickey says you guys have been fucking for a few years now," Carl says.

Ian's eyes flicker to Mickey, something like disappointment in them.  "Well it's a bit more than just fucking," he replies, voice clipped.

Mickey rolls his eyes.  "I didn't say it like that, man.  Calm your tits."

Ian gives him a half-smile and walks to his end of the table, helping himself to a spoonful of Mickey's Cheerios and ignoring his indignant squawk.

"So how does it work, exactly?" Carl asks, trying to get them back on track.

"How does what work?" Ian asks around his mouthful of cereal.

"Fucking.  Do you, like, grow a vagina?  Or does one of you already have one?"

Mickey laughs at Ian's wide-eyed expression.  "Um," he hesitates.  "No, not having a vagina is sort of the whole point of gay sex, dude."

"Ian wouldn't know what to do with a vagina anyway," Mickey snickers.

"Fuck off, it can't be that hard to figure out.  It's just another hole, right?"

Mickey shakes his head.  "Jesus, it's a good thing Mandy never slept with you.  You'd be the worst lay ever."

"Good enough for you," he smirks.  Mickey scoffs, and they start to lightly push each other, grinning.

Carl suppresses the urge to roll his eyes.  "Will one of you just please tell me where you put your dicks?"

Debbie breezes down the stairs then, putting her hair in a bun as she goes.  "You can't just ask people about their penises, Carl.  It's rude," she chides.

"Oh my God," he groans.  "You all suck."

He pushes his chair back to leave, but Ian stops him.  "Hey, wait," he says, grabbing his arm.  "Just hold on, I'll be up in a second."

He nods, going back upstairs and ignoring Mickey's harsh whisper of, "You're not actually gonna tell him, are you?"

Ian makes his way up a minute later, closing the door behind him and going to their dresser.  "I think it's still here," he mutters, fumbling around behind it.  Carl hears something hit the floor, and Ian grabs it, triumphant.  "Step into my office," he says, sitting on his bed.

Carl does as he's told, eyeing the folder in Ian's hands warily.  "Alright, so what do you know about straight sex?" he asks.

"You stick your dick in her and thrust til it's over."

Ian furrows his brows.  "Um, okay.  I would've thought there was more finesse than that."

"That's what they do in porn," he points out.

"Well porn and sex are two different things."

"But isn't porn just watching people have sex?"

"No, it's--you know what, ask Debbie or Mandy.  Debbie knows all about the porn industry, ever since she got a Tumblr."

"What's Tumblr?"

"Nevermind.  Okay, so when straight people have sex, there's a guy and a girl, right?"

"That's sort of the point," he deadpans.

"Right.  Gay sex doesn't have girls, but you still have to somewhat mimic the positioning."  He opens his folder and presents it to Carl.  "This guy--" he points to an overly-muscled hairless Adonis "--is a top, and this one--" he points to an equally muscular guy, bent over with a euphoric expression on his face "--is a bottom.  Or maybe they both switch, but for right now, one is giving and the other is receiving."

Carl eyes the picture curiously.  "Which do you do?"

"Mostly give, but sometimes receive."

He continues staring at the picture, trying to reconcile the bottom's expression with his own imagining of having something in his ass.  "Why would anyone want to be on the receiving end?"

"Well if I'm remembering correctly, Vee mentioned something about girls having a G-spot or something like that.  It's supposed to make them feel really good."

"I thought we were talking about  _guys_ ," Carl says impatiently.

"We are, calm down.  Uh, guys have something like that too.  Called a prostate."

"The thing that helps you pee?"

"Yeah, that.  And when it's stimulated, it feels good.  Like  _really_ good.  Just ask Mickey.  Or Kev."

"How do you stimulate it?"

"The same way you stimulate whatever girls have down there.  Fingers, tongues, your dick.  Or a dick substitute."

"Like a dildo?"

"Yeah, or a vibrator."

Carl nods.  "Okay, so guy G-spots are called prostates, and they feel really good when you touch them," he repeats slowly.  "How do you, like, get to them?"

Ian clears his throat, blushing slightly.  "Well, they're, uh, in your anus."

He pauses, a look of horror crossing his face as it dawns on him.  "You stick your _fingers_ up Mickey's _ass_?!  That's disgusting!"

"Sometimes my tongue, too," Ian says lasciviously.

"Ewwww!"

"Hey, straight people do anal too.  Ask Lip.  And Kev and Vee.  I'm pretty sure they've done it both ways."

"Why would you wanna lick the place where he shits?!?!"

"He keeps himself clean."

Carl shudders, trying to block out the mental images of Ian and Mickey, Kev and Vee, and Ben and Jerry swirling in his head.  "Is it always like that?  Touching each other's buttholes?"

"Nah, we do other stuff too.  The rest is pretty much the same as straight sex."

Another shudder he was unable to repress rolled through him.  "That's so nasty, man."

Ian shrugs.  "Hey, to each his own.  I mean I think the stuff Lip gets up to with his girlfriends is depraved.  What the hell is the big deal about boobs, anyway?"

Carl looks at him incredulously.  "The big deal is that they're freaking awesome.  I mean," he rummages around his bed for a moment before producing his own porn collection, " _look_ at them."

Ian looks like he's constipated.  "That's just weird, man.  How would you even know what to do with those things?"

"I think you learn on the job.  You've really never touched boobs before?"

"Once.  Had to convince Mandy I was gay.  Didn't really do much for me."

"Well you don't know what you're missing."

Ian snorts, playfully ruffling Carl's hair.  "Neither do you."

**Author's Note:**

> the tense shifts were crazy, but i don't really care right now. maybe i'll go back and fix it later.


End file.
